Monochrome to Color
by BubblySunshine190
Summary: My life wasn't anything special compared to other teenagers. That was until I met a crimson eyed boy who served me at the supermarket checkouts and looked really familiar to me. Let's just say going for a Facebook stalk afterwards was not a good idea...
1. Chapter 1 - Thursday Surprises

This will probably be a surprise to you as much as it is to me, but I think I may start writing again! I've realized how long it has been since I last wrote something and I feel like that after reading quite a few GA fanfics whilst I was doing exams was quite fun. I guess you could say that after the third fanfic that I read I really wanted to get back into it. I'll try and do the best work possible. For those of you who had read my last fic which was called That Panda Hatted Guy, I am probably not going to finish it off. I left it for so long that I don't even know if I can continue it and I'm really sorry for that. So I guess to make it up to you guys I'm starting new with another GA fic. I do hope that you guys like it a lot and I apologize for my rustiness.

Disclaimer: Yeah you know what people, I will never own GA so don't go killing me for anything. Nor do I own Facebook or anything that has been mentioned below. All that is mine though is the plot.

* * *

Chapter 1: Thursday Surprises

I Mikan Sakura, have never been in love or better yet, been in a relationship. Throughout my sixteen years of being alive on this planet called earth not one boy or a girl has taken an interest in me. After thinking about the situation very long and hard, it had never failed to upset me. All I had really wanted was to have a person to love me. Every teenager my age at school had at least been in a relationship or were in one. Then there's me, that girl that no one ever thought of.

I laid there on my queen sized bed for a little longer staring at the roof while thinking about my current situation. The plain whiteness of my roof had started to take a toll on me and made me feel more upset than I already was. Should I go back to scrolling through my social media, or should I walk up to the shops to buy chocolate? Before I had the chance to think about what decision I was going to go with, my stomach had made up its mind for me. I surrendered to the growling of the creature living in my stomach and sat up. I leaned over to the right to grab the nearest pair of shoes and slipped them on. Slowly, but surely, I got up from my bed and stood in front of my mirror, looking at my appearance. I didn't look all too bad for a teenage girl. My hair was really long and still had its natural brown to it and I did have those occasional pimples that most teenagers get. But what I didn't understand was how I wasn't the slightest bit attractive.

I sighed and looked at the mirror once again. My choice of outfit wasn't all too bad for something that was quickly put on after school. The shorts I was currently wearing was losing is original color and was fading quicker than expected, and the purple striped top that I wore most of the time around the house didn't look too different. I gave up with looking at myself and looked at my watch instead. It was currently 4:55PM and it wouldn't be too long until mom came home. I hurriedly grabbed my wallet and my keys and began speed walking towards the shops.

It didn't take me too long to arrive to shops considering how close I lived near it. As soon as I walked in there were many people inside buying food for their dinner. I had forgotten about it being a Thursday until I saw all the people. I picked up a basket from one of the piles to my left and made my way towards the candy isle. Since I was already here at the shops I thought to myself that I might as well get dinner as well. I picked up a chocolate bar and made my way to the frozen section, picking up a frozen meal which didn't look too bad. I know for sure that mom would get angry for my choice of dinner but I knew that she would be very tired as soon as she came back. Along the way towards the check outs I began to pick up an assortment of things as well and dropped them into the basket.

After a while the basket that was once light now became one that was really heavy. I was too lazy to make my way towards the self-serve check outs and walked to the nearest check out. I placed the basket down on the miniature conveyer belt and sighed. I looked up at the person who was serving me and was greeted with a very attractive surprise. In front of me was a boy who was probably my age. His eyes were a bright crimson red and his hair was jet black. His hair wasn't too long but looked equivalent to Dylan O'briens and from my estimation had 7.5mm stretchers. And because of him being on the other side of the checkout doing he's meant to be doing, I could see that he was wearing a blue long-sleeved button up shirt with a sleeveless sweater over the top. As soon as I was just about to let my eyes wander towards his name badge he interrupted me with a loud cough. I looked at his eyes and went red in the face.

"Are you planning on paying now or what? You've stood there for a solid minute or so and I'm questioning whatever you're thinking right now," the boy said to me slightly annoyed.

"I um… I just kind of spaced out a bit… that's all." God Mikan. Why must you sound so stupid in front of such attractive boys?

"Just hurry up and hand me your money before you embarrass yourself more than you already have." It was pretty clear that the boy was getting impatient with me by the way his voice had gotten lower.

I handed him two twenty dollar notes and watched him collect up her change. I wasn't all too mad about him getting angry at me considering the fact that he is trying to do his job. I took this as my chance and sneaked a peek at his name badge which read Natsume. I put my hand out for him to place the change into my hand, only for his to touch mine as the coins moved from his hand to mine. I picked up my shopping and left before I had made an even bigger fool of myself.

Along the way home I repeated his name in my head. Why does it sound so familiar to me? Why does he look so familiar to me? I had so many unanswered questions popping up in my head that I made it home in no time. I pulled out my keys from my pocket and opened the door. I didn't bother putting the shopping away because I felt that I needed to search this Natsume guy online to find out who he really is. I picked up my phone which I had surprisingly left behind and pulled up Facebook.

I typed in his name and looked at the miniature versions of the people's profile pictures that came up. I clicked on the first one, whose last name was Hyuuga because it had said that we had more than 15 mutual friends. I stared at his profile picture and gasped. I've seen this photo before… It's popped up on my newsfeed a few times within the past few weeks and from what I remember I was about to press the like button at the time. I was pretty sure that the guy in the picture was the Natsume I saw just before, but this one was sitting in his car with a smirk on his face. I crossed out of the photo and scrolled through his Facebook to see who we had as mutual friends. Every single one of them is people who I know from school. Exactly how in the world did I not notice a guy like him was attending my school?! But then again I was always sitting in the art room during breaks so I guess you could say that makes sense as to why I've never really seen him. I scrolled through his account a little longer before I began to scroll back to the top.

Suddenly I heard a voice whisper in my ear, "I'm home Mikan."

I screamed at the top of my lungs and dropped my phone onto the counter. The drop wasn't bad enough to affect my phone but I still dropped it anyway. My mum looked at me and laughed like a hyena and clutched her stomach. I ignored my mum for a brief second to check on my phone. My thumb had skimmed the screen slightly and I accidentally pressed the 'Add Friend' button. I stared at it with wide eyes and panicked. I locked my phone and rested my head onto the counter.

"Please tell me that didn't just happen, please tell me that didn't just happen, please…"

I was just about to repeat the same sentence again until my phone vibrated. I unlocked my phone and wanted to scream.

 **Natsume Hyuuga has accepted your friend request.**

* * *

And there you have it my lovely new/old readers! I do hope this will become an enjoyable ride for both me and you so please feel free to drop a review. Depending on time I may even post another chapter this week or maybe even sooner. I really do miss all of you lovely people… 3 It feels great to be back!

Also I apologize for any mistakes that I have made!


	2. Chapter 2 - Guess Who

Thank you so much everybody! The biggest thank you goes to my first five reviewers for this story (SakuraPetals13, Natsumemikan123, stranger, chewybillabong and finally Ayame-hime 11d7) you guys are literally the best and I can't thank you guys enough for your kind reviews. Also a big thank you to those of you who have followed/favorite the story, you guys are amazing and are also a contributor to my motivation to write. I do hope that you guys enjoy this chapter which I have been dying to write all of today!

I love every single one of you!

Disclaimer to the hater (I actually don't have any haters just yet but I just wanted to rhyme): I do not own GA, nor do I own anything mentioned in this story that others actually own. The only thing that I do own is the plot.

* * *

Chapter 2: Guess who.

Previously…

I screamed at the top of my lungs and dropped my phone onto the counter. The drop wasn't bad enough to affect my phone but I still dropped it anyway. My mum looked at me and laughed like a hyena and clutched her stomach. I ignored my mum for a brief second to check on my phone. My thumb had skimmed the screen slightly and I accidentally pressed the 'Add Friend' button. I stared at it with wide eyes and panicked. I locked my phone and rested my head onto the counter.

"Please tell me that didn't just happen, please tell me that didn't just happen, please…"

I was just about to repeat the same sentence again until my phone vibrated. I unlocked my phone and wanted to scream.

 **Natsume Hyuuga has accepted your friend request.**

…

My mother looked at me as if I had seen a ghost appear before my eyes. She walks up to me, rubbing my back slowly in a soothing way. "Is everything fine honey?" She says as she continues rubbing my back.

I look up at her and sigh, "Yeah mom, everything is fine. Could I be excused to go to my room? I promise I'll be down for dinner when it's done."

Mom laughed and then smiled, "Honey, I'm not making dinner tonight remember? Didn't you just come back from the shops with a frozen meal?"

Oh yeah… I totally forgot about that. I got my head off of the counter and gave my mom a quick hug, "I love you mom." She returned the hug and pats my head. I let go of her and grab the frozen meal that was still sitting in the plastic bag from the trip up to the shops not too long ago. I removed it out of its box and let the contents of it sit in the microwave for the recommended time it's meant to cook. As soon as it was finished I took it out of the microwave, grabbing a fork and my phone along the way to my room.

As soon as I slowly make my way up the stairs mom shouts from the kitchen, "Don't you dare leave your rubbish in your room Mikan!"

I laugh a bit as I continue to make my way up the steps with my food and make a left to get to my room. I immediately put my food on my desk and lay down on my bed, bringing my phone with me. Slowly, I go to unlock my phone and stare at the notification. I swipe it across the screen and unlock my phone. I suddenly start to feel a bit uneasy when I open Facebook. I avoid the little globe and open up my inbox and click onto the group chat labeled 'Squad'. I felt a bit hesitant to send the message but I did, "Guys, I think I just did something stupid." Not even a second later I was bombarded with questions.

Nonoko: What did you do?!  
Anna: Uh… Mikan?! What exactly did you do?  
Sumire: What's your bet it was something stupid?  
Hotaru: We don't even need to bet on it. I already know it's going to be stupid.

I read messages from my best friends. They knew just exactly how clumsy I was and how I always got into silly situations. Before they started sending anymore questions I explained the whole situation to them from the start. I talked about how I was craving chocolate and how I had decided to walk up to the shops to buy some. I then continued on by telling them how I had too much shopping in my basket and had to go to the check out where someone was working behind it. I explained how it was all fine until I had met that Natsume guy. I told them about how attractive he was and that me being the airhead that I am I had embarrassed myself in front of him. And to top off my little story, I told them how I had gone for a Facebook stalk and accidentally added him.

Sumire: Mikan… Have you not seen Natsume Hyuuga before?

Anna: Yeah Mikan, Natsume is literally well known around the school!

Nonoko: You really are a dummy Mikan!

Hotaru: This is why you need to stop being so antisocial and stop being in the art room 24/7 whilst at school. Maybe then you might acknowledge the fact that there are actually people like him at the school.

Me: Hotaru you're so mean! I can't help the fact that I have an important art piece that needs to be done so soon! But seriously guys, you make this Natsume guy sound like he is such a king around the school.

Sumire: That's because he is Mikan. I hear that he is a really smart guy but prefers to hide his talent from everyone.

Nonoko: Hahahaha, oh Sumire! You really need to stop involving yourself with the gossip that goes around the school!

Me: But seriously guys, should I be worried about him?

Anna: There's nothing to worry about Mikan! If it makes it any better we will add him as well!

Hotaru: I don't do that kind of shit without payment so you better count me out unless you're planning on paying me.

Anna: Well looks like everyone else but Hotaru will do it.

Me: Thanks guys… I'm going to go now and eat my dinner and get ready for tomorrow. I guess I just got worried for nothing so I will see you all tomorrow okay?

I locked my phone, leaving it on my bed and got up. I pulled out the chair near my table and opened my cold frozen meal. Who knew that the conversation was going to take that long? I ate my food in silence wondering what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

(Nastume's POV – Just before the friend request)

As soon as the girl had left the shop, my manager told me to go on a fifteen minute break. I didn't bother to complain considering the fact that I was standing for a while and was in need of quick break. I did as I was told and made my way towards the back where the staff room was. I sat down on one of the sofas they had in the room and sipped the cool water from my drink bottle. I laid back a bit, tilting my head back so I could see the roof. I was just about to close my eyes when I felt a sudden vibration in my pocket. It was rare for my phone to go off during work as I had put all group chats and messages from any social media accounts on silent and no one really had my number so no one would message me. I slipped my hand into my pocket, grabbing hold of the phone and pulling it out. I unlocked my phone, curious as to what notification of the sought had caused the vibration.

 **Mikan Sakura has added you as a friend.**

Mikan Sakura? I don't recall knowing anyone by that name. I swiped the notification to the right and typed in my passcode, unlocking my phone just seconds later. I opened her profile and laughed. It was that girl that came in just before, the one who stood there and stared at "nothing". I accepted her friend request thinking nothing of it because hey, I am Natsume Hyuuga and I can accept anyone I want to on Facebook.

I checked the time and realized that my fifteen minute break was close to ending. I put my phone back into my pocket and made my way back to my allocated check out, bringing my drink bottle with me.

* * *

(Mikan's POV)

I woke up the next day feeling a bit uneasy. I knew for sure that something bad was going to happen today and it was going to be something that I would not like. I got myself ready for school at a really slow pace. Should I just stay home? Mom would kill me if I didn't go into school for a stupid reason so maybe I shouldn't. I lazily put on my school uniform and walked down the stairs as if I were a sloth. I checked the time on my watch, hoping that I had enough time to eat cereal for breakfast. 8:00AM… that's not too bad. Wait. 8:00AM?! I ran up the stairs, rushed into the bathroom to brush my teeth and left the house minutes later. I had run down the street to catch the bus to school so I could arrive on time. Of all days I had to wake up late. As soon as I got to my bus stop the bus was starting to arrive and I was running out of breath. I slowly inhaled and exhaled, attempting to catch my breath. I got onto the bus, tapping my card onto the machine to show that I've tagged on. The bus jolted forward and began to move as soon as I started walking to the back. I grabbed onto the bars nearby to stop myself from falling over and sat down near the back. It didn't take too long for me to get to school so I was off the bus in less than five minutes. It was 8:15 by the time I arrived at school so I had decided to make my way to my homeroom. Along the way there I heard some people in my classes whisper about someone joining all the top academic classes which I was obviously in. I frowned at the thought of a new person joining my academic classes. We already had two of them and having to acquaint myself with another one of them who will only last a week is time consuming. I continued to walk to homeroom and blocked out all the whispers of a new student in the top academic classes.

The first two classes of the day were cooking and photography and had gone by like a blur and we were already on morning break. When I left my photography class I made my way towards the art room hoping that I would be able to finish my canvas by today. I was just about to head down the stairs to the art room until I got stopped by two hands grabbing onto my arm. I look behind me and see a grinning Sumire and Anna. From the looks on their faces I knew for sure that something bad was going to happen. I knew there was a reason why I felt uneasy today.

"Well hello Mikan… whatever you're doing right now you're going to not do and come with us," announced Sumire loudly.

Nonoko looked at Sumire with confusion written all over her face. "Did that sentence even make any sense Sumire?"

Sumire laughs while she and Anna drag Mikan in the opposite direction while Nonoko follows behind.

"Where is Hotaru?" I ask, giving up on escaping their grasp.

From behind I could hear Nonoko mention that Hotaru was busy with something. I let the take me to where they were planning on taking me while ignoring their conversation. I observed my surroundings and saw that we were near the school gym. What were we doing at the school gym? I looked at the girls, hoping that they would have an explanation. Sumire looked at me as if she knew what I was thinking. "From your brief story last night all that I can really remember was the fact that you've never really noticed him so we're showing you where he hangs out!"

I stopped walking and froze. Do they really need to do this when they know that I had completely embarrassed myself in front of the guy? I didn't notice but the spot that I had decided to stop at was 10 meters away from where Natsume and his friends were hanging out. I could see his jet black hair from a mile away and I panicked. I pulled myself free from the girl's grips, hoping that Natsume and his group didn't see. It's too early to be trying to communicate with him when it was only just yesterday when I made a fool of myself in front of him. As soon as Sumire and Anna let go of me I ran to my next class, not caring if I had arrived early.

I arrived to class early and out of breath. Since the teacher was already in there I walked in and sat down in my seat at the very back. It didn't really matter to me that I was early for math. It was so much better than almost being in the presence of Natsume and his friends. I began pulling out my notebooks and my pencil case as soon as the bell rang to signal that break was over. The top academic math class began to slowly fill with people within minutes. It wasn't long until our math teacher, Mr. Evans, had walked into the class looking too happy for my liking greeted the class.

"Good morning class! As you can see there is another thirty minutes until we can officially say that it is the afternoon. Even though that isn't much of an interest to you, many of you would have heard that you guys as the top academic class for math will be having a new student. This student will also be joining those of you who are in the other top academic classes. I do hope that you guys are kind to him!"

The class began to discuss the news which was confirmed by Mr. Evans. I looked at Mr. Evans face. So were getting a new guy in our class? He's probably not going to last long enough in these classes.

"Class! Quiet down or else our new student will not be introduced to the class and I will get told off by the principal for not doing it."

Mr. Evans walked towards the door and told the new student to come into the class. As soon as he walked into the class I swore under my breath.

"Students, please welcome Natsume Hyuuga into the top academic math class. Recently he has been showing superb work so he is now being transferred into all the top academic classes."

* * *

And there you have it! I'm so sorry for any parts for being sloppy in terms of writing, but I do plan on reading it over a bit later again to make sure it all makes sense. I just really wanted to give you guys another chapter to read. I will be done with the third one soon so please be patient! I am looking forward to all of your feedback!

Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
